Capitulo 58: CELOS
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul llega al límite con la amistad de Daniel Y Maka, cansado de amenazar al "niño bonito" que ovbiamente son celos, peleas de Soul&Maka son las mejores,llega la hermana de Soul y muchos asuntos por delante, mejor pasen y lean que la cosa está que arde ;


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**RECOMENDACIÓN: Hablen conmigo por msj privado =D en mi 2do Facebook subo doujinshis hechos por mí :DD , PSD: no dibujo feo, pero tampoco como un artista xD!**

**CAPÍTULO 58:**

"**CELOS"**

-Mira Soul, ya son 3 meses! Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-Ah?- Preguntándose

-Haha, Mira! Toca!- La rubio ceniza agarrando la mano del albino, haciendo que este frotara sobre su vientre.

-Que acaso es un juego?

-No~!jeje claro que no!-

-Maka t-tu e-estas?...- Llevándose a cabo la sorpresa

-Ja! Serás un buen padre Soul!- Acercándose y dándole unos golpes en el hombro el peli azul

-Y-yo q-ué?- Aún incrédulo de lo que sucede

-No sabías Soul?- El hijo del shinigami llegando a la reunión

-¡De No saber Qué!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-SOUL!Q-QUE PASA?-

Impacientado, y asustado Soul gritaba impresionantemente y a su lado Maka tratando de relajarlo, ambos estaban durmiendo juntos, pero de un solo grito despertó a su acompañante

-MAKA! T-TU!- Me puse a revisarle rápidamente lo que había debajo de la camisa de Maka, cuando tan solo vi su plano vientre, todo andaba normal y no sabía cómo responderle…

-Soul, que pasa, porque tan de repente m-me miras?- Me invadió el sonrojo, Soul porqué se despierta así? Y mirarme mi barriga?

-Ah…no e-estas…-

-No estoy qué?- Cruzándome de brazos

-Maka…Tú ya hablaste con Blair?

-Eeee…no…-

-CÓMO?Ella acaso no vino o qué?

-No… pero me dejó una nota-

-Qué decía?

_Queridos Maka y Soul Nya~!_

_No volveré a Death City porque me topé con unos amigos_

_Vuelvo en un año o quizá en dos nya!_

_Att: Gata Blair_

_-_Carajo!- Mierda me enojé bastante, ósea que iba a hacer? Sin Blair tendríamos… AH!

-Soul, porqué tan repentinas esas preguntas?-

-Ah, e-es que yo soñé qué _estabas_ _enceinte…_-

-JA! Perdona pero yo no hablo Francés!

-ahh…E-EMBARA-ZADA!- No dudé en decirlo, y sabía que me avía sonrojado

-waah…-

-Maka, al menos te hiciste la prueba? O es que tampoco…?-

-Ah! Si la prueba si si…-

-TAMPOCO LA HICISTE?- No quería gritar, me estresé muchísimo

-No me grites!-

-De paso digo, y la la segunda vez que l-lo hicimos?

-Eso ya estaba arreglado, estaba tomando unas píldoras…-

-Si pero ahora?-

-Si es que tanto quieres que me haga la prueba entonces ya voy!-

Me levanté de la cama y me puse los zapatos de pijama a mala gana, y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme para salir a comprar el test de embarazo a una farmacia.

…

-Y bien…?

-_Espérate!_

_-Oh…no…-_

Salí del baño y sobre la respuesta, se la mostré a Soul del pequeño círculo verde…

-No me jodas…Kami-samaa!- Me dio ese momento miedo al ver a Soul muy enojado, el gritó y apretó sus puños hasta no más pudo, el sí estaba realmente preocupado, al igual yo! En especial! Que dirían los demás?

_-_Esa mierda está rota...vamos, a sacarte una prueba de sangre…

…

-*Enderezando voz* Ajam, Sabes Soul, no me voy a perder SI ME SUELTAS LA MANO!- estábamos corriendo y él me tenía agarrada de la mano, ni me dejaba dar los pasos bien

-Estamos cerca…

-Maka! Soul! A donde van tan de prisa?- Qué bueno! Llego BlackStar Tsubaki Kid y Liz y Patty tras nosotros, frenamos en seco y casi me caigo por el tropezón, que brusco ES ESTE TÍO!

-A-da por ahí~!- Decía Soul jadeante y tratando de que no preguntaran nada

-Tío vamos a jugar un partido con los chicos!- Diciendo el peli azul burlón

-Eto, ahora no estamos ocupados.

-Ehhmm?- Con cara de "no entendí" colocaba Black Star

-Eh, estar nosotros ocupados, verbo estar haciendo, algo-? No entiendes?- Soul ni siquiera sabe que es un verbo, pero yo sabía que era lo que trataba de decir

-*_Risita*_Vamos, si están ocupados no hay problema, nos vemos luego!- Tsubaki es mi salvación! Ya que ella sabe que fue lo qué pasó, relacionado cuando íbamos ya casi entrando al consultorio médico

-S-sí vamos muuuy~ ocupados- disimulando Soul, y sin aún soltarme la maldita mano

…

-_Vamos…Vamos…sal rápido…-Oye Soul!- _Que quieres?- _Sabes por qué estas metido en esto? – _Creo… que sí sé – _A ver cuál es razón…- _Que te importa? – _Me importa y mucho estoy bastante intrigado por saber en el lío que te has metido – _Por estar con Maka listo – _No sabes manejar tus placeres eso es todo, eres un tarado! Acaso no eras un "hombrecillo" cool?- _Quieres callarte? – _No puedo, estoy aquí es para conquistar tu retorcida y rebelde mente de niñato que tienes pero tienes suerte, me da pereza hacerlo y prefiero ir convenciéndote poco a poco…- _Cierra la boca, me vale un comino tus palabras

-Gracias doctor!- Salía del consultorio con una motita de algodón puesta en medio de mi brazo y antebrazo.

-¿Q-que dijo?-

-En media hora salían los resultados, Oye Soul tengo miedo…-

-Hmm yo también-

_30 minutos después_

-_Maka Albarn!-_

_-_Ve te están llamando…-

-Sí!

-Aquí tienes joven…- era un sobre lo abrí y busqué donde estaba el resultado.

-Vamos a ver…-

-Mira Soul- Entregándole el papel donde estaba todo

-*_Suspiro*_ Gracias al cielo que no lo estás!- Abrasé a Maka muy fuerte que buenas noticias!

-Maka no te quería poner cargos desde temprana edad-

-Si bueno…-

**Al otro día**

Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que Maka lanzó de esas preguntas que tanto me molestan y me cagan el ánimo

-Oye Soul, volviendo al tema de Daniel…-

-Daah, y ahora que pasó?- soltando los cubiertos de mala gana y redirigiendo mi mirada en ella

-Porqué eres tan cruel con él?

-Porque trata de robarme tu corazón acaramelado y tierno de mis manos…-

-Wahh~ que poeta!, no va enserio…-

-Dios! Es que no quiero que te dejes convencer de el-

-NO! ÉL NO ME GUSTA!- poniéndose de pié y posando sus manos bruscamente en la mesa haciendo que los platos sonasen

-Solo lo quiero como mejor amigo…!-

-…-

-Claro! Y a mí me gusta dejarme besar por Ashley, y es mí mejoor~ amiga- Puse tono irónico y sarcástico, para que me hace esas preguntas ósea? Que quiere que quiere ganar que de nuevo nos paliáramos?

-Yo nunca me eh -¡? Aarg olvídalo! No me creas entonces!- Levantándose de su silla se dirigió al baño a lavar sus dientes, y de paso ir al Colegio

…

-Maka? Maka…? Carajo la hora!, ya se fue en el autobús joder!

-Dios otra vez se le ocurrió irse enojada, le hablaré en cuanto llegue – Iba en mi motocicleta reflexionando de lo que le iba a decir

Estacioné mi moto en el parqueadero del Colegio, llegando en sí la niña que le gusta molestarme y que mi Maka odia tanto como yo.

-Hola Soul-

-No me vengas a joder la vida que no estoy de humor vale?- Mostrándole mi palma de la mano a Ashley para que se alejara

-Cómo?- Preguntándose la de cabellos churcos

-Que-no-te-qui-ero-ha-blar! Que parte de que "TENGO NOVIA" aún no has entendido?-

-No me importa-

-Bueno que te siga no importando porque yo me voy-

Caminé fuera del estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi salón donde estaba Maka, juraría que si está con ese tal Daniel lo mataría porque ya se lo había advertido

Entré al salón y no más vi a 5 personas entre esas 3 mujeres y 2 hombres, pero me fijé que no estaba Maka solo que recuerde esas chicas que tanto gustan de mí. Una chava se me acerca

-Ehm-e-Buscas a Maka?- Sonrojándose y tímida

-Sí, sabes dónde está?-

-Hace un momento se fue acompañada de Daniel…-

-A-a-¿!

Me quedé sin palabras, no expresaba la rabia que tenía por dentro, no me esperó para ir con ese maldito hijo de…-

-Gra-cias, y a donde se fu-eron?- Apenas podía decir las palabras

-Lo vi pasar por el Coliseo creo que están en las jardineras de la parte de atrás-

-Qué!- Dejé mi mochila en mi puesto y tan pronto pude salí a buscarla

…

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAVAN! ¿NO CREEN QUE SON DICIMULADOS?- gritaba yo desde muy lejos súper enojado, voy a golpear a ese tío

-Soul?- No me esperaba esto ¡! Llegó Soul, si estaba enojada con el pero nunca pensé que el llegaría tan temprano!

Caminé tan cerca del niñato ese lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo de la jardinera listo para golpearlo

-Mira Kurosawa!, no te vuelvas a meter con MI-NOVIA!- Ya apuntando con mi puño hacia su cara

-Soul!- No sabía que hacer estaba agarrando el brazo de Soul para que soltara a Daniel, era imposible! Él acostumbraba a tener rígidos sus brazos siempre parecía un gancho clavado no sabía cómo pararlo!-

-¡Quítate Maka!- Diciéndome amenazantemente

-¡Que no!- Estaba a punto de llorar reaccioné de la manera más inesperada y extrañadora

_*Sonido de cachetada*_

-…-

-Ma-ka…?- El albino me miraba como si fuera visto un fantasma, y yo, como si fuera matado a alguien.

-YO-YO no que-quería…- Dando pasos atrás y mirando mi mano rojiza y palpitando

-Qué?

-_*Lloriqueo*_ P-perdón…!-

Salí corriendo lo más que pude no sabía hacia dónde iba mi mirada está dispuesta a gotear agua, me decidí por ir a la azotea, prácticamente era mi lugar favorito, a comparación del Shibusen, este tenía esos gigantes balcones pero solo el Colegio tenía un piso sin paredes pero con rejas

-Ehh su-suéltame!- Soltando desinteresadamente a la víctima, sale a correr lo más lejos del albino lleno de miedo, mientras que este se queda intacto de pie sin creerse aún el cuento, se toca la mejilla rojiza y algo caliente

**~Maka Pov~**

-No quería hacerlo pero si me quedaba quieta se pelearía con Daniel y no quería eso- Miré mi mano otra vez y ya se había calmado un poco el color, estaba muy de temprano todavía faltaba aún media hora para que iniciasen las clases ya que los viernes entramos un poco más tarde

Daniel estaba a punto de decirme algo, y se me ocurrió cachetear a Soul nunca lo había hecho y menos tocar su rostro de una manera tan cruel atrevida, pero me interrumpió los pensamientos, la puerta de la azotea que se abre de lo oxidada lo hace lentamente y un sonido muy escandaloso.

Caminando hacia mí Soul con un lado de su rostro manchado de un color rojizo claro me sorprendí pero con tan solo pensar que me vio ya con lágrimas su rostro cambio a una expresión de tristeza al rato se vino a sentarse a mi lado y me miró fijamente y habló.

-Fue mi culpa…-

-T-tú mejilla – Respondí limpiándome los alrededores de mis ojos

-Te agradezco que me hallas hecho eso- Tomándome de una mano y frotándola

-¿Por qué? Te toqué la cara descaradamente-

-NO FUE descaradamente, lo hiciste por un bien mío-

-Ósea que te parece para ti todo bien que te golpee? No seas masoquista- retiré mi mano de la suya algo que obviamente me molestó

-Eee bueno…- Se rascó la cabeza de vergüenza no supo antes lo que decía

-Cuando trates de animarme no digas cosas que no sabes para hacerme sentir mejor, de seguro la embarrarás más-

-Pe-pero lo que hiciste fue porque me amas n-no?- Nuevamente tomando fuerza y valor en la voz decidido a esperar una buena respuesta

-Yo no quería, que se golpearan mucho menos tú, pero fui yo la que terminó haciendo eso-

-Porque tú quieres al estúpido de Kurosawa- poniendo odio en la frase

-¡Otra vez con eso?-Mirándolo fijamente y estresada

-JA! O es que…-Solté una risita, yo sabía que Soul tenía celos! Eso me hizo pensar algo finalmente positivo.

-Oh no Maka!...Y-yo no tengo celos de nada, no para nada…- Wee~ se sonrojo! Y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado me encanta cuando él se sonroja

-Claro que los tienes! Le tienes rabia a Daniel-

-A pu-pues eh…-¡T-tú también le tienes celos a Ashley! Juajua!-

-AAH?NO~no estas equivocado Evans TÚ, tú eres el que está celoso- Tocando su pecho con mi dedo índice

-Yo no soy el que se encabrona cuando me abrazan y me besan~- Detesto que Soul hablara con ese cantadito y sarcasmo una vez más me enojé pero hablé con la máxima paciencia

-Ehm de bien ponle lógica… ambos estamos ce-celosos-

-Cómo? No te oí?- colocando una mano en su oreja

-Que ambos somos los celosos…-

-Que, qué? Dilo más fuerte-

-¡QUE AMBOS SOMOS LOS CELOSOS JODER!- A veces este se comporta como un niño me da rabia

-Jaja! Vamos no te enojes! En 2 días es tu cumple # 17, no quiero que estés de esa manera-

-Ah… mi cumpleaños! Hasta yo lo eh olvidado- recostándome en el asiento y apoyé mi brazo sobre mi frente

-Te daré un buen regalo- Posó su cabeza en mis piernas

-He… los demás lo recordaran?- Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos me hizo recordar algo muy perturbador y morboso… Soul dijo que me daría un regalo, "BUEN" regalo ojala no sea "eso" que siempre casi siempre hacemos, eso que estamos solos, no quiero que sea la 3ra vez

_(Cambio de clase)_

-¿En qué piensas Maka?- Me preguntaba a mi lado

-…-estaba en mis pensamientos que ni oía la gritasón de los demás

-OOOOYE MAKA! NOOO VEZ QUE TE HABLAAAAN?- Gritándole a la oji verde en todo el oído

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!MAKA-CHOOOP!-

-Sí, si EsToy ViEndO EstrEllitAS~mE lAs PagaRás CaBrOna~-

-JAJA, JAJAJAJ! JAJAJAJ!- no paraba de reír Soul ya le dolía la barriga de reírse, no me causo gracia ¡Por poco y pierdo mi oído izquierdo! Lo amenace con mi libro a él

-Otro "ja" y te prendo este libro como adorno en tu cabeza- Tono de amenaza

-Ehe-e que pasa Maka? Por qué tan agresiva tu manera?-con temor me decía y alzando las manos sobre su cabeza

-¡PUES QUE ME CABREA ME GRITEN CUANDO ESTOY PENSANDO!- gritándole

-uhmm, ¡PUES NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDO!- devolviéndome la respuesta-

-¡PUES PARA QUÉ COÑOS PREGUNTAS JODER!-gritando aún más fuerte y mi voz casi se va por gritar

-¡SOUL Y MAKA A DIRECCION Y DEJEN DE GRITAR!-Decía la profesora amargada de Matemáticas-

-ARGGGGGG!- me levante de asiento y me fui a dirección súper enojada no me di cuenta que nos veían

Estábamos en camino a dirección y empezó hablar

-Porqué estas así hoy?-Preguntó mientras caminaba despreocupado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro escolar

-…- Me quedé callada, nunca había ido a dirección por parte de disciplina y estaba enojada con Soul

-¿Ya te dije que te ves muy linda con el uniforme del Colegio?- Lanzando otro halago-pregunta

-¿Ya te dije que no necesitas decirme halagos para relajarme? Pero mu-muchas gracias- Le decía mirando en frente, mientras Soul me miraba escuchando mi respuesta egoísta

-Solamente no te pongas enojada ¿Acaso estas en tus días o qué?- Alzando la voz de una manera discreta

-La verdad no sé- Si sabía que era, no quería que Soul y yo hiciéramos eso de nuevo aunque me guste, siento algo… o hasta que alguien nos pille. Quería hacerlo enojar para que no me diera nada, aunque duele que no me de nada, pero es mejor no arriesgar.

_(Dirección)_

-Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans ustede-¡NOO! No me mateen!- Decía el director escudándose con nuestra ingenua y patética hoja de vida

-Ah- a porque lo dice Señor?- Decía yo algo sorprendida

-Us-ustedes son el Técnico y arma del princi-pio del año?- Decía alzando la cabeza

-Si señor- Aceptando la pregunta miedosa del director Soul

-P-porque vienen-?-

-Por gritar- Decía yo

-Y pues que es-esperan que haga yo?-

-No se supone que en el Manual de Convivencia dice que si se presenta alguna irrupción en el salón de clases como esta, se le hará rebaja disciplinaría por parte del director?- Decía muy orgullosa

-_Cuando te leíste el Manual?-_ Me preguntaba Soul susurrándome

-Cuando me lo dieron- Respondí

_-A mí ni madres me dieron nada,?-_

-No recuerdas? Lo utilizaste las hojas para limpiar tu moto-

-_AH! ESO era? Pensé que era las hojas de tu libro que yo tanto odiaba…eh-_

_-_QUE? Trataré ahora de ocultar ese libro en lo más recóndito de mí habitación- Decía extrañada

-Bueno y a que se debe esos gritos?- Decía ya confiando

-…Eh bueno- No sabía que responder simplemente fue una estupidez

-Eh ah de de-, relaciones de jóvenes, eh sí! Ya sabe… peleas aahh… eh peleas gritos! Usted ya sabe- Decía Soul expresando con sus manos las palabras sin organizarlas bien

-Los dejo libres por esta vez, yo sé de esas relaciones ha habido muchos casos aquí pueden irse sin ninguna rebaja disciplinaria.- ¡Qué bien! Algo bueno por fin pasa

(_Camino a clases)_

-Hm…Oye Maka no me has dado nin-gún bes-beso…- Caminábamos lento hasta que esas preguntas muy lindas me llegan a intrigar, me da vergüenza besar en el Colegio tanta gente nos puede ver… pero… un beso no hace daño no? Es más no le volví a dar uno

-Je! Con que un beso no…?- Lo miré con cara aburrida, pero estaba muy feliz por dentro

-Si…- Decía sonrojado, pensaba que seguía enojada con él

Me sonrojé también ¡Porqué siempre me pasa esto! ¿Cuándo me podré acostumbrar? Soul paró también y se dispuso a besarme, pero esta vez fue diferente y no me quería separar era… era… algo tan tierno y suave como estar mirando una atardecer con las flores de sakura caer por el viento, era un sentimiento muy tierno.

Esta vez, Soul me tomó por el cuello pero cerca de mi mejilla su mano también se hallaba, yo quedé en shock pero todavía mis labios se movían al compás de él esta vez me dejé llevar. Era tanta la concentración que llegué hasta quedar pegados en la pared pero…

-S-Soul no…- Hablándole con los labios pegados a él y ya se iba pasando los limites me agarraba de la cintura y me llegó hasta desabrochar mi chaleco, y estaba frotando su mano contra mi pierna tratando de alzar mi falda no quería seguir así! Y menos no quería llegar hasta ese punto.

-S-solo relájate…- Me dijo muy confiado JA? Yo ni pensaba tener relaciones aquí de pié no señor! Pero es que…no! Que digo que digo? Me besaba el cuello y puso sus brazos hacia atrás para dejar caer al piso su chaleco que siempre desabotonado lo deja .Ya solo quedó con su suéter amarillo con su camisa blanca tuve oportunidad de responder, me pretendía alzar la camisa sus manos ya hacían tocar mi piel cuando le dije

-Soul no, aquí no…!- Separándonos bruscamente y tomándolo de sus brazos hacia abajo para que no hiciera otro paso, me fijé y Soul tenía las mejillas rojizas nunca lo había visto así! Se veía tan lindo aww~ sus ojos estaban en forma sorprendido parecía un niño inocente AWW!~.

-Soul tus mejillas…!-

-Q-qu-e pas?- Aún con la misma pose y no podía hablar bien, acaso que le pasó?

- …te ves, te ves tan lindo~! Aww- lo abracé muy fuerte en realidad se veía como un niño no que sea inmaduro si no que su rostro se vio tan lindo.

-Maka, perdón p-or esto, no m-me sé controlar es que yo…yo te deseo mu-mu-mucho…- ¿Cómo? Si oí bien me desea! No sabía si quitarme de encima de él o estar abrazada otra vez

-Bueno… hora de ir a clases?- Me decía levantando del suelo su chaleco rojo-negro para ponérselo de nuevo y disimular que no pasa nada.

Todos estaban jodiendo de normal para todos y yo estaba escribiendo y se me dio por mirar a Soul, estaba callado y solo miraba la página blanca de su cuaderno con una mano en su mejilla para hacer descansar en ella su cabeza. Y otra vez me fijé en su rostro seguían sus mejillas rojo-claro sus ojos estaban un poco cerrados y tenía cara de preocupación no tarde en hablarle

-Oye Soul que pasa ahora contigo, no era que estabas feliz? o animado o lo que sea- Girando mi cabeza hacia él, nuestros puestos eran los 2 últimos, y Soul era el rinconcito

-Nada, simplemente me llegaron muchas cosas a la cabeza- Acostándose sobre su cuaderno con los brazos cruzados

-¿Cómo qué? Oye ya te diste cuenta que todavía tus mejillas están, están rojizas? He…-

-¿Cómo!- Se empezó a rascar sus mejillas para que se fuera el sonrojo, es imposible pero se veía tan lindo~!

-Oye Soul…- Me levanté de mi puesto y me dirigí al suyo y le susurré al oído

-_Quisiera…quisiera besarte ahora mismo-_ En ese momento se veía Soul tan irresistible y creo que eso mismo pasó hacía mí

-Pues hazlo…- Y me tomó de mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente y que nos diéramos un beso, pero, ¡YO NO VOY HACER ESO EN CLASE! NUNCA! Y me separé bruscamente huyendo de las manos de Soul

-Perdón no quería complacerte…- disculpándome

-Me disculpo por ser tan atrevido Maka…- Y otra vez tomando la pose que tenía antes de estar acostado

-Pero…! Porqué estas así?

-_Porque me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza eso es todo- _En ese momento me estaba susurrando

-Y qué cosas? , repito-

-Muchas, ehm como por ejemplo el idiota de Kurosawa, mi familia tu cumpleaños – Tomó fuerza para hablar

-Y eso explica tu sonrojo…?- Aun queriendo saber la verdad

-La verdad no sé, sonará tonto, pero tal vez me dejé llevar por la excitación de uno mis-mismo y pues estabas enojada conmigo, me hizo pensar de una manera extraña y no se me ha de ir la vergüenza aun, eso creo –

-He! Tonto! Yo en ese momento no estaba enojada contigo!-

-Ah no?- Levantando su cabeza

-No, no es que yo…-

-Tú qué?

-Pues que yo también quería un beso tuyo y pues creo que también me dejé llevar…- me tapé mi rostro con mis manos

-Hmm… Oye! No te avergüences! No es "cool" pero todas la personas no somos perfectas no? - Decía sonriente y ya tenía aclarecida su cara

-¡COMO QUE NO SON PERFECTAS, TE EQUIVOCAS EVANS!- Gritaba Kid desde muy adelante señalándolo con su índice muy dramático

-YO SOY EL HIJO DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA! Y SOY PERFECTICIMO!-

-¿Cómo si tu cabeza fuera perfecta no?- Decía Liz mirándose su cabello

-¡¿QUEEEE? Ti-tienes razón, soy un cerdo, debo morir soy un asco…- Ya tirado en el suelo, todos los del salón se reían, ya que en medio de la gritason Kid le resaltó su voz y pues en realidad nadie sabe que él es el hijo de un Shinigami, obviamente al aire libre de este lugar suena patético HAHA!

-¡CALLATE ASIMETRICOO!- Decía esta vez Soul burlón tirándole una bola de papel.

-¡SIETE LUCES JAJAJAJAJA!- BlackStar también gritando y riéndose junto con Patty exageradamente, este salón está de locos!

_(En casa_**)**

_-_¿Qué piensas hacer mañana sábado?- Le decía a Maka mientras dejaba mi mochila sobre el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina

-No lo sé, mi cumpleaños es el domingo…Ya ni sé que hacer!- Se quejaba en la mesita que teníamos, sacaba los libros de las tareas que habíamos que hacer, ¿¡Quién hace tarea los viernes?

-Ehm tomaré un baño, ya vuelvo- Me dirigí al baño en seguida

-(suspiro) No quiero que me den nada de regalo, me siento tan estresada cuando me siento tan especial y más cuando soy el centro de atención…- Pasaba las hojas del cuaderno para quedar en el último tema se escuchaba la regadera perfectamente, pasaron como 10 minutos cuando se oye que se abre la puerta de la regadera y habla

-_¡Makaa~! ¿Me podrías traer la toalla? Olvidé traerla…uhh-_ Gritando desde el baño

-¿Cuándo vas aprender a ser ordenado?- Decía yo mientras entraba a la habitación de Soul y sacaba la Toalla de baño que había olvidado, me fui para el baño, y cuando fui abrir la puerta choqué con Soul y…

-AHHH!- Gritó el albino junto con la chica

-Q-que pas-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no me creía el cuento aún, pero cuando abrí la puerta Soul también la iba abrir, y pues empujé bruscamente eh hice que callera él, y lo peor de todo…¡DESNUDO!

-N-no ví n-anada, n-no vi nada, relájate Maka no vi-na-nada- Decía tapándome los ojos y algo traumada, pero ¿por qué me traumo? Si…ya…lo había… AH! Mejor me callo

-Tranquila…Bueno no creo que sea de algo de tranquilizarse…-

-¡Porqué te encanta utilizar tanto el Shampoo?- Decía yo gritando, había shampoo regado en el piso, y siempre cuando él se bañaba!

-¡Qué crees! Me deja el cabello suave y con buen aroma aunque no lo creas…! Valla… eso no sonó "cool"-

-Tú desde cuando te fijas en tú cabello?-

-Desde siempre, ahora te-te diste cuenta…-

-Eso explica entonces porque me gustaba tocar tu cabello antes, mucho antes…-

-¿Si vez? Atraigo a los demás~ JAJA! Mentiras, ahora levántate con cuidado- Le mostré mi mano a Maka para que se levante, pero la muy "inteligente" llegó al baño descalza obviamente uno se tropieza!

-¿Ya-ya te tapaste?- me sonrojé y aun con mi mano tapando mi vista

-Si…Cuidado y te-

Hablé demasiado tarde, Maka no me creyó y dio otro paso en falso y me hizo caer sobre ella, por suerte no se me calló la estilo cobija-baño

-Aiii noo~- Quité mi mano y me encontré junto los ojos de Soul y de regalo, está encima mío, de una vez sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de "como querer algo" ja-ja-ja y saber yo que era otra vez empezó.

-Desde aquí tus ojos son tan lindos Maka, no sé por qué antes no me había fijado en tu mirada…- Puso sus manos para sujetarse y poner todo el peso en ellas

-Eh…eh…- esta súper nerviosísima y no sabía qué hacer que es ya lo normal!

Lo normal de esto es que Soul me besa, en este caso otra vez lo hizo, y como pensaba otra vez estaba consiguiendo lo mismo, le dije

-Soul, o-otra vez no aquí no-

-O-Ok…-

Nos levantamos esta vez si manejamos! Cuando suena el teléfono

**-Yo contesto!-**

_-Bonjour, est l'ame?-_ Hablaba una persona en francés, rápidamente pensé: Es un familiar de Soul…!

-E, eh un momento- SOoul~! El teléfono!

-_Ya voooy~!_- Salió a medio vestir con unos jeans y sin camisa contestó el teléfono en seguida

-Bueno?- Contestando

-_Soul? Parlez Samuella!-_

-Ah! Ah… Hola Samuella, Habla español por favor- Me llamó mi hermana para que carajos?

-_Ok, ok…! Mira quiero saber porque carajos, te fuiste de casa sin despedirse de mí ni de los demás, acaso no eras un tío caballeroso y esas cosas?-_ Decía regañándome

-Porque ustedes me aburrieron eso es todo-

-_Ni de coña yo ser aburrida! Mira es más te diré una cosa… Que Wes y yo planeamos apenas te fuiste-_

-Se puede saber?-

-_Que vamos a quedarnos en tú país, ese tal Death City o como se llame…-_

_**Nota Autor:**__ Kawaii! Sugoii! Buenas noches, acabo de terminar el fic, sí sí! 4000 palabras! Superé mi record, *tirándome por la ventana* no hice la tarea de matemáticas, la verdad estoy feliz de haber hecho el fic, no podía dormir sin escribir LOL dejen reviews hace mucho que leo :DD dejen dejen d,jendjehn :DDDLOOOOOOOOOL psd: Tengo doujinshis en mi facebook LOL los dejo DD: _**PROXIMAMENTE: "HERMANITOS EVANS EN DEATHCITY" ****HASTA LUEGO SOUL-CAMARADAS ;DD**


End file.
